Ending and a new beginning
by Aralka
Summary: One story has to end for a new one to begin...Maybe, just maybe this one will have a happily ever after ending...That’s our life. That’s the life of a shinobi. I’m paying the price.


A/N: My first oneshot. I'm quite in good mood, because the chemistry test wasn't so bad. Tomorrow biology. Oh, joy.

I want to dedicate this oneshot to every author, who's story/stories are in my favourites and aren't completed yet. Especially: _Kou Haruko_ (Gambare Shikamaru), _SnoOza_ (When geniuses fall in love), _Syaoran hime_ (The Frog and the princess), _Atlantis Forester_ (Mendoukse), _Sharingank_ (Words on a Page), _Bored Nephil_ (Time after Time), _Freelancer2_ (Memories), _Foxie-sama_ (For the love of my friends), _Dbl0rNothin_ (Memoirs of a Kunoichi), _Occasional_ (Third's One the charm), _aki-child_ (Troublesome! Yamanaka in the Nara Residence!), _windwhisper_ (Broken Contract),_amwong88_ (Coming to terms).

Gambare, minna-san!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

_

_There's too many of them, I won't last long...and my mind techniques are useless against their number...Ouch!_

Hard rocks fall on her, she doges them just in time, only to have 5 kunais buried in her body. The next two along with five shurikens are already flying towards her. She ducks, wincing as every muscle of her body screams in protest. Thanks to that move, only two shurikens hit her, drawing blood from her knees.

Still, she manages to pull herself from the ground and stand straight.

_The first rule of Konoha ninja: Never bow before your opponent, fight and die with you head proudly raised..._

There was no way she could survive this. No prince charming will come to her rescue, no miracle will happen. That's how life of a Kunoichi is.

Still standing straight, her eyes not leaving the faces of her opponents and future killers, her hand went to her kunai pouch.

_Second rule of Konoha ninja: Even when there's no hope, fight with everything you've got._

Sakura was too late when she saw six, seven or maybe eight enemy ninja's kicking a limp body. Her team, outraged by the sight before them, dived on the shinobi's who quickly ran, followed very closely by Konoha ninja's, ready to kill for their comrade...

Only Sakura stayed with the bloodied girl.

Through her hazed eyes, Ino managed to see her pink-haired friend..

With as much power as she could summon she tried to sit up. Her first attempt was unsuccessful, but Ino Yamanaka never gave up. Not even in death.

The medic gently helped her, supporting her up. At the first glance of her skilled eye, she knew that no matter what she tried, it was futile.

Ino was dying.

All she could do, was cry as life slowly seeped out of her friend. The salty water dripped on the pale face, covered with red marks.

"_Sakura..."_ a quiet whisper reached her ears, _"don't cry."_

"_Ino, I'm..."_ the girl was choking, unable to stop crying, _"I'm so sorry. I'm not able to do anything. I'm useless..."_

"_Not again, forehead-girl, "_ Ino weakly chuckled, wincing as pain shoot through her body, _"this time, I may not be there to help you. You're so skilled Sakura...never say things like that again. Who will boost your confidence if you shatter it again? Not me...not this time..."_

"_Sure."_ Sakura bit her lip, remembering how Ino helped her at the age of six. _"I wasn't the best friend...ne? I'm sorry..."_

"_Listen, Sakura. I'm dying...so you have my forgiveness. You had it long time ago..."_ Ino sighed, closing her eyes slowly, _"I'm so tired..."_

"_Ino...please...don't..."_ Sakura was trembling, tears were now flowing freely from her eyes.

"_No, Sakura. That's our life. That's the life of a shinobi. I'm paying the price_." The blond girl opened her eyes sharply and looked straight into the medic's green eyes.

"_You've been my best friends Sakura...I'm happy that you'll be the last person I see alive."_ She even manage to smile through the pain. Why such simple movements seemed so difficult when they were needed most?

"_Ino...I'll miss you so much."_ Sakura gripped the other girl's shoulders and laid her chin on her head.

"_Don't cry Sakura...remember the 25th rule of Konoha shinobi's...besides...it stopped hurting so much. And I'm dying happy. You know why, Sakura? Because my life was nothing without him...it was only torture and pure hell. I was sad every second of it. and now...it's over..."_

Sakura shut her eyes tightly, remembering the event her friend was referring to.

It was about 1,5 year ago. When Team 23 came back.

_The report of mission number 200867:_

_Team 23_

_Leader: Nara Shikamaru_

_Rank: A_

_Percent of success: 5_

_Status: Success_

_Shinobi lost: 1. Nara Shikamaru_

When Ino saw it, she rushed into hospital. Sakura had to imply her twice more than average amount of calming pills.

"_Shikamaru! Stop it! Don't leave me! I love you! You hear me, you lazy bastard? I said I love you! Come back Shika! Come back..."_

Her screams never left Sakura's memories. They were so full of anguish, pain...it wasn't her usual angry shouting; This time Ino had gone hysterical, clinging to the dead body of the shadow master, as if her life depended on it. Even when Ino collapsed, both from shock and pills, new tears were flowing down her face.

Just like Kakashi, she started to come every day to the monument.

"_Sakura...look..."_ her quiet voice brought her back to the painful reality. Ino's hand was outstretched, pointing to a big tree.

"_He's here, Sakura...look...he's coming towards me...Shikamaru, I missed you so much...you have no idea..." _

Sakura started to cry harder, her own tears mixing with Ino's on the pale, bloodied face. There was no one where Ino was pointing.

But Ino's eyes shone with so much affection and love that Sakura was sure that the Nara boy was indeed with them.

She clutched Ino to her tightly, not letting go even when her hand fell to the ground limply and her eyes closed. She didn't let go when her breathing stopped, just like her heart.

Only when Naruto came, she cried into his arms, even when there were no tears left.

Sakura cried all the way to Konoha, all the time being in Uzumaki's embrace.

Time passed. On the monument, new names were graved. New genins were promoted. New generation of Konoha was created.

"_Naruto...look...it's...impossible..."_

The hokage kneeled by his wife, staring at the little bundle in her arms.

"_Yes, she's beautiful..."_

It was autumn, but the sun still shone brightly. Not even a cloud was on the sky.

"_Look closer, Naruto..."_

It was September 23rd and the Uzumaki child chose this day to greet the world.

The nurse came in.

"_Well, there's surely quite a rush with the babies recently. Just yesterday, Kurenai-san had her first child."_

"_Really? A boy or a girl?"_

"_A boy. Quite a cute fellow he was, dark hair and small, brown eyes. Asuma is on cloud nine."_

When they were left alone again, Sakura looked at the girl.

Pale, blond hair was already visible on her small head. Big, also pale, blue eyes stared at her mother with child innocence.

"_Doesn't she seem familiar?"_

Then, it struck Naruto. He looked closer, gently trailing the baby's face.

"_You don't think..."_

"_Yes. It's her. She's back."_

Tears of happiness spilled from green eyes as she kissed her newborn daughter.

"_It's Ino Yamanaka."_

"_Uzumaki, dear. It's Ino Uzumaki."_

Both parents chuckled, feeling a wave of love and happiness wash through them. Naruto kissed his wife.

"_So, all those quarrels about the name were useless."_

The young woman frowned.

"_Yea. I broke a set of dishes for nothing."_

Two months later, Sakura and Ino Uzumaki went to pay a pair of jounins a visit.

"_Welcome, Sakura-san. How've you been? Oh! Isn't she the cutest thing in the world?"_ Kurenai giggled, playing with the little girl. _"Come in."_

"_How's Shikamaru?"_ Sakura asked, heading after Kurenai to the dining room.

"_Oh, you won't believe it! He's just sleeping, night and day! Is it even normal?"_

Sakura chuckled. Looks like she was right. _"I think you don't have to worry."_

When Kurenai Sarutobi went to prepare some tea, she placed her daughter near the baby boy who immediately woke up and sat. She grinned widely.

The little girl, feeling uncomfortable without her mother's protective embrace, started to cry loudly. When Kurenai came running from the kitchen, she saw what Sakura had seen two months ago, when she looked for the first time at her baby daughter and remembered the nurse's words.

The boy was gently patting Ino on the head with his chubby arm, using the other one to clumsily wipe her tears away. Ino started giggling, that sound bringing a smile to the boy's scowling face.

And so, we leave them for now, as the link that connects the two babies grows even stronger as time passes.

This story came to an end and a beginning of a new one is created.

**_The End_**


End file.
